Another Night, Another Day or is it?
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Alice and Jasper. Alices' parents hold a spring ball in hope of finding her and her sister a gentleman. And every year, it never happens but this year was different. Set in 1933.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, making no money off this. Don't own the Characters involved. Sorry! But do enjoy! Maybe even leave a review? XX**

As she sat on the balcony, she listened to the noises that filled the night so delightfully. There was the occasional chirp from a bird in the nearby tree, the clicking of the crickets below her. She listened to the water running in the stream next to the house. She listened to the wind blow slightly away from her. She watched the guests arrive and depart from the lobby of the house. She listened to the distant music playing behind the French doors. She was at the spring dance, which her parents have held every year since she was little. They always hoped this would encourage her to find a gentleman, they hoped it would do the same for her sister, also. However, like every year, that wish was never fulfilled. She wanted a gentleman that would treat her equal to him not above or below him. She wanted the gentleman to be caring, but not the pestering kind. She wanted someone who would come around every time she was unhappy; make her smile just by giving her a glimpse of his smile. She wanted someone who would sit with her and play the piano for her to listen and indulge herself in. Tonight once again held no hope for her, but little for her parents.

"Darling? Are you nearly done?" Her mother called to her through her bedroom door. She was getting ready for the dreaded evening. Her mother had chosen a beautiful pastel blue ball gown, with many little trinkets hanging on the corset, things like jewels of a thousand colours. Her hair was black and short. She could not do much with it. Therefore, her maid ironed it straight for her. She sat still for her as she managed to straighten it. She lost herself in thoughts of places so magical, which could not exist, while she sat. Places such as fields of gold, somewhere far from here. Her maid lifted her head once she had finished, which brought her back to the room she had mentally left. She listened to the noise of guests arriving, below her. She heard a faint knock on her door.

"Sister? Are you ready? The guests want to meet us both." Her sister informed her. Once she looked over herself in the mirror; she joined her sister, and together they walked elegantly down the grand stairs. The music gradually increased as she approached the inter section of the staircase. Everyone stopped and gave a polite clap as they showed themselves over the balcony. Everyone but one. The young gentleman watched as the eldest sister, took delight in the audience. Her eyes scanned over the audience to land on his. He gave a deep smile. She returned with a wider smile than before, but quickly resumed to welcoming the guests before anyone could sense anything different.

The night passed, slowly and less enjoyable as she searched for the gentleman from before. She watched with sceptical eyes as many respectable men approached her. None were the one she connected with. She decided to go to the balcony and listen to the peace of the night. As she walked up to the staircase leading to the balcony when a gentle hand enveloped hers. She turned quickly to once again be caught in the eyes that she once got lost in.

"Miss, you cannot be leaving already? The night has only just begun." The gentle voice said to her. She took a deep breath releasing herself from his gaze.

"No, i was not leaving. I was making my way to the balcony. Do you care to join me?" She asked the young man.

"I should see why not." They made their way towards the balcony, passing her younger sister with a young boy. As he held the door for her, she ushered her dress through.

"May, i know the name of the lady i have accompanied to the balcony?" He asked in his southern voice. She looked up at him and gave him a beautiful smile. His eyes locked on her mouth as she replied,

"Mary Alice Brandon. And yours is?" She introduced herself by turning and curtseying at him. He bowed his head and introduced himself as,

"Jasper Whitlock. I am new to the area." She smiled as she returned to looking upon the gardens of the mansion.

"Have you been here long?" She asked tilting her head towards him, who was also leaning against the balcony wall.

"Only a couple of months. Not enough to really settle. I would say." He replied.

"Where did you come from? Was it from the south?" She asked him. He nodded as he said,

"Texas." They looked at one another. He had big emerald green eyes, with beautiful blonde locks that reminded her much of the sun. His smile told her that he was kind, but not the pestering kind. That he would play the piano for her to indulge herself in. He would allow her to console in him when she was upset. He was the man of her dreams. He would treat her equally with himself.

"I have waited for you." She told him. He smiled.

"I am sorry i kept you waiting, miss." She smiled, as he kissed her on the back of her hand.

As she sat on the balcony, she listened to the noises that filled the night so delightfully. There was the occasional chirp from a bird in the nearby tree, the clicking of the crickets below her. She listened to the water running in the stream next to the house. She listened to the wind blow slightly away from her. She listened to the even breathing of the man of her dreams standing next to her. She watched the guests arrive and depart from the lobby of the house. She listened to the distant music playing behind the French doors. She was at the spring dance, which her parents held every year since she was little. They always hoped this would encourage her to find a gentleman, they hoped it would do the same for her sister, also. However, like every year, that wish was never fulfilled. She wanted a gentleman that would treat her equal to him not above or below him. She wanted the gentleman to be caring, but not the pestering kind. She wanted someone who would come around every time she was unhappy; make her smile just by giving her a glimpse of his smile. She wanted someone who would sit with her and play the piano for her to listen and indulge herself in. Tonight had finally fulfilled its purpose. She can now spend the rest of her life with the man she is standing on the balcony with.


End file.
